Diabetes education should provide the teaching and learning of a body of information, as well as motivation, and behavioral skills, with the ultimate goal being behavioral changes necessary for optimal health outcomes, psychological adaptation, and quality of life. Given that a theory-centered approach is relatively rare in nutrition education and diabetes interventions, a theoretically driven diabetes self-care intervention will be implemented and tested against an information-only intervention and a no intervention control group. Based on Fisher and Fisher's (1992) Information-Motivation-Behavioral Skills model (IMB), a brief diabetes self-care intervention will be implemented in the context of a single 90-minute face-to-face counseling session. Baseline measures and indices will be collected 1 month pre-intervention, as well as 3 and 7 months post intervention (i.e., 4 months between follow-ups). Using a randomized pre-test-post-test control group design, and subsequent tests for mediating variables, analyses will be performed to identify whether an IMB intervention provides the optimal combination of brief intervention elements for improving diabetes self-care behaviors relative to the information-only and no intervention control groups. [unreadable] [unreadable]